


Recursion

by NoPantsRelationship



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Age Play, Art, Canon Lesbian Character, Collaboration, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cover Art, Digital Art, Dubious Morality, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Fetish, Filthy, First Crush, First Time, Future, Girls Kissing, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Selves, NSFW Art, POV Third Person, Past, Perversion, Self-Discovery, Selfcest, Sexual Orientation, Sleep, Taboo, Time Loop, Time Travel, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, explicit art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: The Norns send Kat into her own past to give herself her first sexual experience.
Relationships: Katerina Donlan/Katerina Donlan, Norns - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Recursion

"You're right," Kat said to the Norns, face flushed. "I recognize it. I recognize this moment... these mugs..."

Kat clutched the pair of glass mugs against her body, her stomach doing flip flops as she stared into her past, shown to her within a stone pool of glowing, liquid time. The Norns watched with her, all three smiling with the secret knowledge of her entire past, present, and future destiny. As always they appeared to Kat as versions of herself, one younger, one older, and one the same age.

She rubbed absently at the glassware, remembering. That day so long ago, a time when she'd met herself and been introduced to things that had changed her forever. She'd thought it was a dream for so long, or at most a sort of warped memory. Yet it was real.

"Why the mugs?" Her normally quick mind was locked up, buzzing with shock and excitement. She could hear her own heart thumping, unable to believe that she was about to live through this again. This was the memory she came back to every time she engaged in her more perverse tastes, the source of so many of her fantasies and fetishes. 

"It's what we have at hand," Verdandi said, her lips curled in an enigmatic delight. Was the representative of the present amused by Kat's amazement, or did she share somehow in her excitement? Urd stood silent and stately, staring down into the pool from above all of them and giving away nothing of what she thought of all this. Kat couldn't even look at Skuld, the littlest Norn joining them all in peering down through the portal into the past, a vision glowing through the white pool of time.

Shimmering through the etheric liquid, Kat could see her past self playing as a child. Here she was the same age that Skuld appeared, her young features cute and innocent as she dismantled a toaster, trusted to be alone for a while while her parents were out. Her expression had a child's utter focus on what they were doing, the rest of the world ignored while her small fingers twisted a screwdriver.

In the present, Kat couldn't help but stare, her mind reeling with the implications. That younger version of Kat had no idea that anything strange was about to occur, unaware of those watching, ignorant of the event that would soon burn itself into her memory. How could she understand time travel, so young as she was? It was no wonder Kat had misunderstood for so long, dismissing her own memories as impossible. 

"You must go now," Urd urged. Appearing as an adult version of Kat, the Norn representative of the past leaned over the pool, fingers stirring the liquid time and disrupting the vision. It flowed, then parted, showing not the basin of the pool but instead forming an opening into the time of the vision itself. Sounds and scents came to Kat through that temporal gateway, awakening more memories. Her legs began to tremble.

"Why is this important? Why are you letting me do this, for something so... so..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Urges burned inside her, gaze unable to tear away from her past self. 

"You know we can't tell you," Verdandi said softly. "Just know it must occur. There is no shame in enjoying it, Katerina. You know what comes of this, and know it is nothing harmful. Go."

Her smile grew slightly, hand pressing against Kat's back as she guided her down, into the past. One final comment came as a whisper, oddly inflected.

"We will be watching."

Kat fell forward into the pool, feeling a moment of vertigo before somehow stepping straight onto the carpet of her childhood home. Managing not to stumble, she stood still in the doorway, her past self only a few feet away.

Internally feeling like she was about to explode, Kat contained her emotions long enough to slip into the nearby bathroom, hiding for a moment as she bit at a knuckle and suppressed a moan. Certain urges had been building in her since the Norns had first told her of this, and now could no longer be ignored. Knowing what she was about to do only made it that much more pleasurable, a thrill running through her with every moment spent in her own past.

Setting one of the mugs on the bathroom floor and pulling down her pants, she squatted over the large glass container, whimpering quietly before letting her bladder go. Hot yellow piss streamed into the mug, filling it rapidly while Kat pinched a nipple through her shirt, legs trembling with arousal and release. All while she urinated she remembered being the little girl in the next room over, innocently playing with her dismantled toaster, unaware that her life was about to change.

The last drops dripped from her pussy and down into the now full mug, some of her arousal mixing with the urine as she shakily stood and pulled up her pants. Lifting the steaming cup and carrying the empty one behind her back, Kat took a long moment to steady herself, then entered the room with her past self.

The younger Kat turned at the sound of footsteps, little eyes going wide as soon as she saw the other girl. Still seated, she stared up at her older self, the screwdriver slipping from her fingers. Knowing what she was thinking, present Kat smiled, finding her past self both alluring and adorable. 

"Who're you?" Past Kat didn't sound scared, just fascinated. Her eyes shone with interest, smart enough to grasp the important details even as young as she was. "You look like me, but... bigger!"

"I am you," Kat said, speaking the words just as she remembered hearing them when she'd lived through this from the other side. She smiled, letting some of her giddy excitement show. "This is a magical visit from your future self. I've got something to share with you, a special drink to help you grow up to be a special girl."

Her mouth falling open in amazement, past Kat stood up as present Kat knelt. They were about the same height then, looking into each other's eyes. Kat remembered being fascinated by her shorter hair, her breasts. When she was young she hadn't thought about how growing up would change her physically, but seeing her older self stirred thoughts in the little girl's mind.

"A drink?" Past Kat glanced down, her large eyes curious as she looked into the cup. "It looks like..."

The little girl blushed, present Kat feeling an accompanying flush of heat in an entirely different place.

"Taste it," she urged herself, pressing the mug into her past self's small hands. She remembered how heavy that mug seemed, how huge. It did look large, almost as wide as the child's torso, a foot tall and mostly filled with frothy yellow liquid. "Trust me, it's good. I've had it before."

Licking her lips, the littler Kat lifted the mug cautiously to her mouth, tipping it slightly and sipping the fresh piss. Her eyes widened, staring at her older self, then down into the mug.

"Oh, wow!" Her small body shivered, the pungent flavor of piss invoking an involuntary response. Kat recalled how it'd felt in that moment following her first swallow. The sudden certainty that it *was* pee, the amazement at its unique and strong flavor, the surprise at how much she liked it. Confusion at how she felt when she considered drinking more, and curiosity at why something like this was being given to her in such a strange situation.

"I told you you'd like it," Kat smiled, then stopped her younger self from immediately going for a second taste, as she'd known she would try to do. "Wait. Before you try any more, you should know why I came."

Pulling the second mug from behind her back, Kat placed it between her younger self's feet. The little girl looked down, blinking before understanding dawned on her face. Clever child that she was, she understood the implication almost instantly. She blushed again, deeper this time.

"You want me to... and then you'll drink... mine?" Past Kat stammered, face going pink down to the neck.

"Yes," present Kat answered, feeling her pussy soak against her panties. She wanted nothing else more. She didn't care that the Norns were watching from their timeless cavern, didn't care that if anyone else knew about this moment they would never see her the same again. All she could think about was how it'd felt to be that little girl before her, and how amazing it felt to be the older version of herself taking part in the same memory. The taste for piss that had been instilled in her this day had only strengthened with the years, and the idea of drinking it fresh from her past self was more erotic than anything she'd ever expected to encounter again in her life.

"Yes," she repeated, heart hammering. "We'll drink it together. That's what makes it special. Something we'll remember forever."

The younger Kat fidgeted for a moment, then set down the mug of urine she'd been given. Looking intently down at the empty mug between her legs, she hesitated. Present Kat knew what was happening in that brilliant young brain, an already urgent need to pee joining with new and strange feelings about how pretty present Kat looked, the seeds of her future bisexuality already present in how her past self was thinking about her future self's body. The flavor of pee was still lingering on young Kat's tongue, the idea of sharing that flavor with her attractive future self putting a strange tingle in her belly. Present Kat felt that same tingle now, watching her own childlike features slowly change as, inexorably, her past self decided to play along.

Squatting down over the mug, the child tugged her little panties to the side to expose a smooth slit. Kat reached down, helping hold the fabric out of the way with one thumb pressing against her past self's puffy vulva. Young Kat blushed deeper, especially as present Kat started to rub slightly against her labia, fascinated. Had her pussy ever been so small? She bet she couldn't even fit one of her digits in.

The spray of urine disrupted her thoughts, a yellow stream flowing down into the empty mug. Childish face intense with concentration, past Kat looked into the eyes of her future self as she peed, both their faces flushed as each they thought about how attractive the other was. It occurred to present Kat that this was somewhat narcissistic, though the reasons she found her younger self attractive had more to do with what they were doing and feeling instead of any appreciation for her prepubescent features.

Shaking her small hips slightly to dislodge the last few droplets, past Kat pulled her panties back into place. Quickly taking up the mug she'd first been given, she watched as her future self lifted the freshly filled mug, noticing her own newfound appreciation for the drink mirrored in her older features.

"Ready?" Her young voice trembled slightly, sensing the importance of this moment somehow. The awareness mixed with her excitement, her desire to taste more of the strange, intoxicating flavor.

"Ready." Breathy with anticipation, present Kat recalled how the mug would feel against her mouth before she even raised it to her lips. It was a memory of the experience her past self was about to have, so amazing it would be burned into her mind for all time.

Together, they drank.

The taste was sweeter and not as potent as she remembered, likely an effect of coming from a younger version of her bladder. It was addictive all the same, the knowledge of what she was drinking combining with the strong, strangely alluring flavor to drive her into swallowing as fast as she could. It was hot and fresh as it poured down her throat, great gulps filling her belly with warmth. The piss of her past self wetted her lips, coated her tongue, seeped into every crevice of her mouth, flowing through her throat and stomach.

While she enjoyed her own drink she also tried to watch her past self, eager to see how she'd looked in this life-changing moment. Peering past her upraised mug toward her younger self, her mind overlaid her present experiences with her childhood memory of this moment. 

The little girl's arms trembled as she lifted the heavy mug, greedily gulping down the piss with increasing urgency. Kat didn't remember that strain, only the urgent, unexplained urge to pour as much of that warm essence into herself as fast as possible. Her smaller mouth and throat could only let so much through at once, breath fogging the glass in uneven gasps when had to exhale before swallowing any more. Her eyes were closed as she savored the flavor for the first time in her life, the spark of erotic excitement growing in her young body as her stomach swelled with her future self's urine. Kat knew that while she drank the little girl was thinking of her future body, fixated on the swell of breast, the pretty lips. Though she wouldn't realize it for years, a large part of why the little girl liked drinking the piss was because who it'd come from, some part of her mind feeling good from letting something from someone so beautiful into her body.

Swallowing and breathing out from the exertion of holding up the cup for so long, past Kat lowered the empty mug, meeting present Kat's eyes. A dreamy smile spread over the child's wet lips, pride and pleasure in her expression. Kat returned the smile, then moved to complete the memory. Leaning forward, she took hold of her younger self, pulling her in for a kiss.

Tasting her own urine on her own small lips, she licked the child's mouth clean, feeling the same sense of double vision that had permeated this entire experience. This kiss had been incredible from the perspective of her younger self, wiping out the last shred of her sense of understanding, cementing her love for all that she'd just experienced, stimulating her mind in ways that would nurture her into the woman she would become. Atop the already incredibly erotic experience of drinking her future self's urine, she was now faced with the intensely intimate contact of their bodies and mouths pressing together, all of her future self's most attractive qualities brushing against her. The little girl trembled, experiencing the first climax of her life as Kat lightly touched two fingers against her damp panties, feeling the source of the urine she could still taste on her lips. Her tongue was in the child's mouth, sharing flavors and sensations. It'd been Kat's first kiss, and she made it as good for herself as possible.

Past Kat moaned with the orgasm, quivering, then falling as legs giving out. Collapsing into present Kat's arms, the little girl gasped, breathing eventually slowing and evening out as she rested her face against her own future breasts. Smiling, Kat stroked her younger self's hair, knowing it wouldn't be long the child fell asleep.

Sure enough, past Kat soon relaxed completely, eyelids shut and face innocently content. As soon as she was sure she was unconscious present Kat she carefully set the girl down on the carpet, cushioning her head of black locks with a pillow grabbed from nearby. Moving quietly and carefully with her shaky legs, she retreated with the mugs back to the bathroom.

Once inside, she closed the door and began to touch herself with an almost violent urgency. Not bothering to take off her bottoms, she roughly rubbed her soaked slit through the layers of fabric, biting her hand until it bled to keep from crying out in her ecstacy. Her mind was filled with memories both old and new, seeing with parallax across time. She revisited what had just happened from dual perspectives, reliving it both as the child now sleeping on the ground and the woman now masturbating in the bathroom.

She saw again her younger self lifting that mug, drinking it down as fast as she could, her little belly swelling as she filled it with urine. She remembered being that younger self, experiencing arousal for the first time and feeling the excitement of drinking the piss of a woman she was attracted to, the sexual appreciation of enjoying something naughty. Awakening to her own urges, planting the seeds of the degenerate she would become.

Kat came, pissing her pants as she completely lost control. It was only a little dribble of urine, but it added to her excitement as she went to her knees, entire body wracked with a seizure of pleasure. All awareness fell away, leaving only her memories and the ecstasy. Joining her past self in unconsciousness, she passed out, slumping on the bathroom floor with liquid dripping from the crotch of her clothing.

She awoke some time later, finding herself back in the timeless domain of the Norns. All three of them were watching her, apparently waiting for her to regain consciousness. Verdandi was the first to speak, doing so as Kat straightened and stood.

"That looked fun." Appearing as a mirror of Kat herself, the fateweaver smiled. The expression was slightly less enigmatic this time, something about the glint in those eyes giving away her feelings. Beside her Skuld gave a matching grin of agreement, her little face seeming the exact same of Kat's past self. Both the mugs were in her arms, her lips seeming slightly wet.

Kat stared at Skuld's mouth, then looked to Verdandi. Despite being a timeless personification of the concept of present, it seemed that the being could still blush. It made her an even better mirror of Kat, who was flushed with the revelation coming over her.

"Did you..." Eyes flicking between Verdandi and Skuld, she tried to grapple with what she was feeling. The emotions choked her, stopping the accusation from fully spilling out. Had that visit to the past really been about her greater fate... or had the Norns just used her to get off?

"We did," Urd said simply, smiling with an adult's confidence. The crotch of her red dress had a small stain, another empty mug resting beside her. "It's not often we get to indulge ourselves, Katerina. Your tastes align with ours in many ways, and we have no reservations about enjoying each others company. Surely you didn't mind. We saw how you enjoyed yourself, after all."

"As we said before," Verdandi added. "There is no shame in it, Katerina. We set it so it would cause you no harm, inflict no guilt, do no wrong. It's an opportunity we take when we can, but we are not cruel in it. We enjoy it though, when one that comes to us for other purposes is also open to time-play. There is little so exciting as seeing someone give themselves their first sexual experience."

Kat could see the glow in those timeless eyes, the same perverse lust she'd just seen in her child self's gaze. The object of attraction was different, but it was no less earnest. Surely she showed that same desire herself when it came to her own fetishes, her own tastes. 

Thinking that helped to sort through some of what she was feeling, and she met the Norn's gaze steadily. Her own eyes looked back, Verdandi matching her emotions with equal excitement.

"It's alright," Kat said softly. She licked her lips, then glanced down at Skuld. The smallest Norn looked back at her, a knowing grin on her young face. Her stomach looked full, her two mugs drained.

"In fact... if you'd like, I can go back and do it again."


End file.
